Brush My Hair
by NeedsBlueHair
Summary: [ONESHOT][NejiHina] This is our time to spend alone. To get to know each other better. To discover things about each other every day. But we realized something more. Very random, please Review!


**She's baaaaack. That's right. NeedsBlueHair is back with another one-shot! This is totally random and I know that I will probably get reviews saying something along the lines of "what the hell is this?" or "can you think of any _good_ stories?" But remember, I'm bored so this is just really random**

**Warning: If you don't like Neji/Hina, please, you do not have to read this story. But if you did, that is very sweet of you and your award will be a cupcake!**

**P.S. I broke my toe and it really, really hurts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, period.**

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**

This was their time. This was their time to bond and spend time with each other. It was strange why this was their way of "bonding", but it's something they got used to doing and didn't mind each other's company. Their relationship was different between other peoples. They did not walk around with each other, sharing laughs, and always hanging out in public along with some other people. No. They liked to be with each other alone so they could not get bothered. So they could get to know each other better. So they could discover things about each other everyday. That's what they enjoyed.

Every night was the same ritual. The brush would run slowly and gently through her hair as he sat behind her holding her head steadily. His long fingers would occasionally run through her silky raven hair along with the brush. He would sometimes bring his head to her shoulder to smell the lavender scent that floated around her, and he would barely notice the flushed pink color on her cheeks.

This time was no different. The brush he held ran through her long hair. His hand held her head so if would not move as much. He never noticed her blushing, mostly because he'd pay attention to the back of her head. She blushed a lot, and she was always glad that he didn't have to see her. He hardly blushed, because it seemed so normal for him. They'd do this every night, so to him it was really nothing special. But she always thought of it as something really sweet and intimate, so she couldn't help but blush because of it.

Soon she felt the pressure of her hair being pulled by the brush stop. He had just finished. The petite girl turned her head around to face the boy who had been brushing her hair so softly. She wanted to say something, but all that came out was a quiet "Neji-nii…"

"My turn." He replied. She replied with a small nod and grabbed the hairbrush from his hand and crawled behind him. He sat in front of her, his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees. She sat behind him kneeling and holding on to his shoulders so she could balance herself comfortably. Once she was comfortable, she removed the hair tie that held his hair and watched some of it fall to the front of his face and spread around his back. She loved his hair; it was always so silky and soft.

She began to run the brush through Neji's hair making sure that it does not hurt him. Her small hand rested on his muscular shoulder. She eyed his body, finding bandages that were wrapped around his chest down to his waist. The bandages was something he received after a mission that they both went on together that was a success, but almost led to Neji's death. He had been stabbed with multiple shuriken's that had gone completely through his body. She believed it was her fault, because she had not saved him in time, but she had to defeat the enemy. She had won barely, but Neji had already passed out from blood loss.

Luckily she was able to get him back to Konoha in time. By the time she got him to the hospital, he almost died. She stayed by him the whole time, holding his hand and crying. Every moment he lay unconscious, she'd tell him "wake up" in a shaking voice that she could not control. She was just happy that he was all right, yet sad that this was all her fault.

Her hand stopped the motion of brushing his hair and slowly was lifted up to touch the bandages, but pulled back quickly like she had just been burned once she saw him wince. A lump in her throat had formed and the tears were about to make their way down her cheeks. She let out a quiet sob. "Neji-nii…I'm s-so s-sorry."

"There's no reason for you to apologize, Hinata-sama." He did not turn around when he responded. He just kept is back turned to her.

"It was my fault…I d-didn't s-save you from th-those shuriken in t-time."

" I wasn't being careful enough." He finally turned to face the crying ninja. "Stop torturing yourself. Hinata-sama, you saved me." He brought his hand up to her hair pushing behind her ear letting few strands fall in front of her face. "Don't cry. It's pointless."

"How d-did I save you? I wasn't able to stop those shuriken f-fast enough." She asked quietly trying to prevent her voice from shaking. She hated to cry in front of him. It made her feel like a helpless child that thought crying was the solution to anything. Neji had always been so stern and hardly ever cried. Every time he'd cry, it'd be a rare occasion.

"You carried me all the way back to the village. You didn't let me die. You saved me." His voice was cold, yet comforting.

She remembered when she was sitting by his side, as he lay unconscious. Her delicate hand rested on his cheek that was already starting to feel cold. She was scared. Terrified as a matter of fact. She didn't want him to die. She wanted to be with him, and wanted to die the same time he did. Hinata could have just killed herself there, but she knew there was still hope, because he was still breathing. His breathing was more like wheezing, so she knew that she needed to get to the village as fast as she could. She held him the way a groom would carry his bride and ran to the village, not stopping to catch a breath, or to look where she was going, just kept running until she found the village.

She did save him, but she still couldn't help but feel guilty.

" I do not blame you Hinata-sama," Neji began. "You should not blame yourself." Hinata proceeded to wipe away her tears that did not want to stop streaming down her cheeks. She hated crying, but it was something she did often, mostly when she was alone so nobody would see her. She cries because after 15 years, she still couldn't reach her father's standards. She cries because she was not worthy to be the Hyuga heiress. She cries because compared to her teammates, she is still weak.

She cries because she's in love.

Yes, that's the main reason she cries.

"I'm sorry Neji-nii…I'm j-just being d-dramatic." She whimpered finally letting her tears stop.

"It's alright." He said pushing the loose strands of hair away from her face. His thumb reached out to touch the small stream of water that made it's way down her cheek.

"Does it hurt still?" She asked softly.

"Yes, a little." He responded while still wiping her tears with his thumb. She brought her hands up to grasp his hand. As soon as both her hands touched his wrist, her fingers enclosed on his wrist like a tied knot.

"Neji…" She said quietly. Tightening her grip, she pulled his hands away from her face and in between them where their chests were. Neji stared at her. Their identical eyes meeting. She was wondering what he was thinking at this moment.

"Hinata, you're trembling." He said quietly. Her hands shook as they held onto Neji's. To her it was amazing how her small hands and his larger her hands were a perfect fit together. She smiled at the fact.

"I'm sorry."

"You know you don't always have to apologize for everything."

"So- oh right." The girl replied catching herself before finishing her sentence. Neji snickered in reply. Again, they took a moment to stare at each other. Then soon, their faces got closer. It was something they couldn't control. Like a magnetic force that really couldn't be controlled by mankind. Their foreheads were both touching and Hinata was looking at him straight in the eye.

"How come I…never noticed?" Neji asked.

"Never noticed what?"

"Never noticed that you were so…beautiful." His words almost made Hinata's heart explode. No one has ever called her beautiful before. She'd never expect it, especially from someone like Neji.

"You think I'm…" His lips that brushed against hers muffled her voice, so it was impossible for her to finish her sentence. A shy kiss that really wasn't the most passionate but was still a loving kiss. The blush over took Hinata's face and her fingers found their way around Neji's neck. The whole time she would think, _this must be a dream. It's far to good to be true. _

Hinata tilted her head downward pulling her lips away from his. "Neji…" she whispered, "Neji…"

"Don't tell anyone." He told her when lifting her head up. He looked her straight in the eye, and he happened to look a little bit worried. "Please, don't tell Hinata-sama." Hinata would understand why Neji wouldn't want her to tell anyone. If her father finds out, who knows what he'd do to Neji. She cared for him far too much to let anything like that happen.

"Never." She said, "I'll never tell."

Her small body scooted closer to his, close enough till she was on lap and her legs squeezing his waist. "I'll never do anything…you don't want me to do…" she rested her chin on his shoulder and her head fall back onto his neck. He was able to feel her hair tickle his neck softly. "I love you too much to do something like that to you…"

Her words.

Her actions.

Her expressions.

It all made Neji blush. His eyes were open wide and his mouth was open a crack.

Her words…

_I love you…_

It rang in his head. Like an alarm clock that would repeat what is says till you turn it off. He had to turn the alarm off, but not with a button, with _his _words. His response to _her _actions, and _her _expressions.

"I love you!" Neji said, his voice now getting shaky. "I love you so much!" His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. Hinata was confused and a little bit puzzled. Why was he crying? She would never expect him to cry about something like this? She was glad that he had felt for her the same way she felt for him- but was it something to really cry about?

"You're crying…" She said stroking his hair, "why?"

"I love you…" he said, "I love you…Hinata-sama…so much that it hurts." His grip tightened around the girl's waist until it was starting to hurt her. But she didn't let go. She never wanted to let go.

"I have the same feelings for you, so don't be sad."

"I'm not sad," his voice began to restore to its normal tone making Hinata sigh in relief. "I'm happy...I'm very happy at this moment, Hinata-sama."

She pulled her chin away from his head and looked at his face. The gorgeous face that she loved so much, and it was all hers. Her small fingers pushed aside Neji's hair that hang loose in front his face. "Neji-nii?" She said pushing his remaining tears aside.

"Yes?"

" I didn't finish brushing your hair."

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**

**OMG, I know it's so random! It's really kinda stupid too. Please, please send the reviews! Flames are accepted! (But try to be a little bit nice in your flame)**


End file.
